


Beautiful Stranger

by YuujinA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuujinA/pseuds/YuujinA
Summary: Oikawa is in a mental hospital; Iwaizumi visits with the intention of getting him discharged. But it’s been two years and Iwaizumi’s beginning to doubt that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Spamano doujin I found: http://six-string-scan.livejournal.com/4989.html

“Oikawa-san, you have a guest.”

Iwaizumi stood by the door behind the petite nurse, giving a small smile to the fully grown man dressed in his white hospital scrubs who was chattering away to the rag doll that lay limp in his hands.

His gaze lifted and his chocolate eyes met Iwaizumi’s with its usual expression –unfamiliarity.

“Hello.”

His eyes disappeared into half-moons and Iwaizumi felt the familiar pang in his heart whenever he smiled at him like this.

Beautiful but painfully foreign.

“Hello Oikawa.”

“And Iwa-chan!” he interjected, holding up the doll in his hands. “Don’t ignore him! He gets upset easily. Don’t you? Iwa-chan?”

He grinned at the doll tucked snugly in his arms, caressing its black mope of hair that stuck out at weird angles.

The nurse had left them shortly and Iwaizumi now sat on the foldable chair that practically belonged to him by now. After all, he’d been the one occupying it every single day without fail for the past two years.

But even so, Oikawa never remembered him. Not even his name. As if all his memories of him were reset each day.

His fingers dug into his thighs as he watched him murmuring to himself, lifting the doll around and cooing at it as if it were some baby. He never looked his way even once and it was as if he wasn’t there at all.

Iwaizumi licked his lips and straightened up in his seat, smiling weakly before asking the question that never failed to break the ice.

“Could you tell me more about Iwa-chan?”

Hearing this, Oikawa instantly lit up and he turned to him with childlike excitement etched on every crevice of his face. Shyly, he inched his way closer to where he was seating and sat on his bed facing him.

He brought the doll's ear close to his mouth, whispering to it, “Come on Iwa-chan, our guest here wants to get to know you better. Go on. Say Hi.”

He lifted its little arm and waved them at Iwaizumi, a smile that looked like it belonged to a proud parent forming on his face as he looked at the doll lovingly. A look that he used to always give the raven haired boy himself.

“I’m sorry. He’s a real shy one but he actually talks a lot to me when we’re about to go to bed. We talk about a lot of things you know! Like volleyball and homework and school…” Oikawa chuckled, gaze still lingering on the doll. “But he scolds me a lot too...In fact, he hates it whenever I call him Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

“He’s a total nerd as well who can’t get any girls and yells at me whenever I get them instead.”

The chocolate haired boy held the doll above him, blowing air into his cheeks as he poked at its own fabric cheeks.

“Oh. And Iwa-chan likes to nag at me a lot. I’d always ask if he was my mother which would get him all mad and he’d flick my forehead and call me shittykawa.”

There wasn’t a single sound apart from Oikawa’s voice and Iwaizumi’s bated breaths.

Hope began to blossom in his chest.

_Did he remember?_

"Annoying. Nerd. Weird eyebrows.”

Oikawa was hitting the doll with its own hand but he didn’t mean any harm. It was gentle and playful and made the seams of Iwaizumi’s heart burst.

Soon, he stopped and held the doll close to his chest, closing his eyes as his loving smile reappeared again.

“But he’s actually a very nice person inside. He always tries his hardest. He hugs me when I’m sad and wipes away my tears when I cry. He’s the only one who knows where to find me after we lose a match and he’s the only one who can make me feel so happy just by smiling at me.”

Tears began to glisten in Iwaizumi’s eyes and he couldn’t bring himself to hold it back anymore.

_Did he finally remember?_

“Which is why he’s so, so dear to me because he loves me for who I am and I…and I...”

Oikawa finally tore his gaze away from the doll and stared straight into his tearful eyes with a redness on his face and a smile so heartfelt that nothing could ever seem more beautiful in comparison. 

“I love Iwa-chan too. I love him so much. So much that it hurts..”

In that moment, Iwaizumi felt something in him snap. And before he knew it, his arms were already around Oikawa’s skinny frame, enveloping him in a tight embrace. He was crying. He could feel himself crying. But for the first time in a long while –they weren’t from sadness.

_He remembers._

“Oikawa…” He choked out, his body shaking as he sobbed. But he never once loosened his hold on him.

Until slowly but surely, Oikawa started pushing him away.

“We’ve already talked this much and this may sound rude but…”

He fiddled with the doll abashedly, the colour rising to his cheeks.

And Iwaizumi’s tears that had transcended into joy were frozen on his face. His utter joy disappearing when he finally let Oikawa go.

“Who are you?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ and I'm considering turning this into a full fledged story but hmm...I don't know if I should...


End file.
